Save Me
by SweetMadness92
Summary: His world was turned upside down by a series of events that have left him a broken misfit. Can a sweet yet stubborn girl turn him around before his destructive path leads him to unending darkness? Or will she end up getting hurt and broken in the process


**_AN: This was inspired by the song "Change" by Carrie Underwood and New Naruto Chapter. I know I haven't been the best with Updating recently but hopefully i'll get back in the groove soon. I thought up this idead and had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy. _**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately do not own Naruto.

**Save Me**

*******

******

*****

_Just three weeks ago I was a normal kid. Well I suppose I was far from normal. I could have had anything in the world I wanted. I could have had any girl I desired, but took my world for granted. I put myself in what seemed like an unfixable hole. Just as things were beginning to look up again, I ruined it all over again. My uncontrollable self-destructive nature kicked in full force because of one mistake. One choice and I threw everyone off balance. So what happens now? Where can I go from here? God…I just, I wish I could be saved. Save me please._

****

**Save Me**

****

**Prologue:**

The sound of harsh breathing could be heard over the receiver as the girl clutched the phone to her ear. Clumsily she threw on her jacket, kicked on her shoes and bolted out the door. In a huff she spoke fiercely into the phone.

"Stop this; damn it, are you listening to me?"

"…" She knew he wouldn't reply and she was glad for it. When he didn't reply that normally meant he was paying attention.

"Don't move from where you are; I'm coming to get you." She picked up her pace, forcing her legs to run faster down the paved street. At his next sentence she nearly stopped in her tracks.

"No I'm not at my house, don't bother."

"You're driving?!" The girl gasped astonished. Fear spiked in her tone as she continued, "Pull over please." She held the phone tighter as she crossed over the street and began running faster down the next.

"No," He grunted stubbornly. Although his voice sounded sober, he was far from it. "I don't want your help. Stop trying to fix what is already broken. Butt out of my business for once!"

Her voice broke slightly as she began to cross over the next street. "No, you know I can't. I promised I wouldn't leave you, I promised I would help you as best as I could."

"I don't need or want your fucking promises." He growled, his foot pressed down harder on the pedal. He was speeding now, down one of the more crowded streets. He didn't care though; the alcohol had set into his system, clouding his judgment. "God don't you get it? I fucked up! Again!"

"I don't care."

"You should, you naïve little girl. I slept with her. I've done quite a few horrible things in life."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and held back the tears that spring to her eyes. Blinking furiously she shook her head and pushed on. Ignore it, she silently told herself. Ignore the pain. It was so much easier said than done. "I…I don't care." This time the stutter was not from the lack of oxygen pumping through her lungs.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Then that means you don't and never did care for me."

"You don't… you don't mean that." She panted harshly into the phone. Her pants only increased in volume as she ran faster. Turning she found Victory avenue. It was a bit more crowded than normal. They were preparing for the festival that was supposed to happen four days from now. She didn't have time to smile, just kept running, not caring for the burning sensation building in her lungs and legs. Talking wasn't helping her breathing but she continued on anyways. She needed him to see the light. "You know how much I care for you. I would…I would do anything for you."

His jaw flexed as memories flashed through his mind like a quick and evanescent movie. "Don't mess with my head." He could see her smile, her tears, and her heart. She had given it to him, to show him how to trust. Damn it this girl, why did he have to meet her. All she ever did was make him think, make him emotional.

"I'm not, I'm just being honest with you and I'm trying to help."

"I don't want your help." His foot pressed down harder as he passed over Tsuki Cove; the light which had just turned yellow, was now a fleeting blur. The next light ahead was yellow as well, turning read. He didn't care; the car sped ahead. The engine roared in the background and the girls eyes grew wide.

"You're speeding." She squeaked as she pushed passed people as fast as she could and headed for Liberty Street.

_Please god no, let me get to him somehow. Someway I need him to see reason. Please, I beg you._ She thought helplessly to herself, closing her eyes momentarily as she silently prayed.

"Hn, what's new?"

"Slow down…stop…stop being so reckless you idiot! You…you could kill yourself damn it."

There was a long pause over the line before a gruff albeit soft; almost something akin to timid murmur hit her ears like a ringing gong. "_I don't care."_

Her heart nearly stopped. She paused in her movements as she was about to step off the curb.

His car moved faster, uncaring of the red light head. He didn't care for the people on the side of the street. They were all waiting for the go ahead to cross. He'd be gone by then.

"Well I do," She whispered in a firm tone. Sighing she stepped off the curb and took a step forward noticing the red light. It was fine for her to cross now. "I'm not going to let you destroy yourself again. I will save you, because I…I-" Her sentence went unfinished.

It was too late to turn back. The car came at her so fast she didn't even have time to register what was happening.

A loud slam met the bumper of the Mazda. Glass shattered in the form of a spider web as a lithe and fragile body hit the windshield. The car jerked to a stop, air bags deployed as the rear view mirror fell from the window. The limp body lolled down the car, carrying shards of glass with it. She rolled off the car falling unconscious on the pavement below. Her soft and dainty hand now tainted with her own blood outstretched from her body whilst the other was draped over her torso. Her palm opened to reveal a crushed cell phone. Blood began to seep from her pores, and she lay oblivious to it all.

The young man behind the wheel groaned softly as blood dripped from his forehead. Fibers of glass covered his thighs and arms. His cell phone was now resting in a bed of glass on the empty passenger seat. The screen flashed: signal lost, and then suddenly it went blank. He let out a chocked breath, coughing slightly as he squinted his eyes to glance out of the smoke covered window.

Mustering up some strength he forced his door open and stumbled out onto the paved ground. There were people gathered around someone on the ground. The sound of sirens accompanied the muffled crowd. They blurred as he stumbled forwards towards the source of the commotion.

A man turned around, disgust written all over his features for a person he did not know. "You asshole, how could you speed down such a public place like this. Didn't you see her at all? Don't you care-" The man was pushed aside by angered and annoyed hands.

"Out of my way!" The boy growled, pushing innocents to reach his goal. Determined he looked down upon the mess he created on the street. The first thing he saw was pink.

He face grew sickeningly pale, yet it remained emotionless. His knees buckled and his body quivered as he saw _her._

"_I'm not going to let you destroy yourself again. I will save you, because I…I-"_ Then it all came rushing back to him and he collapsed next to her. _"Let me save you Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him, a smile she only smiled for him. The smile she gave him. It was her smile to save him. "I'll never stop caring, no matter what you do."_

He gasped from not only the physical pain but the sudden wave of intense emotion flowing through him like an electric current. He sucked in a breath and shakily exhaled as he whispered her name.

"Sakura…" He blinked as he reached out to touch the crimson stained pink hair. Reaching under her neck and back he gently tugged her upwards into his arms. "Sakura…what have I done?"

* * *

**An: There you have it. I know it's a short prologue but at least it's something right? ^ ^**

**Hope you enjoyed. BTW UofK new Chappy coming soon so be on the look out. **

**Ja ne**

**-SweetMadness.**


End file.
